Le coup de foudre
by The.lifeless.love
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si, súbitamente, nuestro mundo colapsa a nuestro pies, y no hay nadie que nos dé un hombro en el que apoyarse? Enjolras, un estudiante de Derecho, serio hasta en sus facciones, experimentará un brusco cambio en su vida cuando de pronto, una cierta chica de cabello castaño irrumpa en su vida, haciendo despertar sentimientos que él jamás creyó ser capaz de tener...


_**A/N: HOLA! Espero que los que lean este fic lo disfruten. Me gustaría escribirla en inglés XD, pero no soy tan experta, así que tendrá que ser a la vieja escuela u-u. En fin, he clasificado esta historia como T, pero no estoy segura de si sea T, y puede que suba de clasificación pero en fin, solo para estar seguros :D. Mi Éponine y Enjolras son de la película 2012, Samantha Barks y Aaron Tveit, respectivamente, porque simplemente me encanta esa pareja (ojalá fuera verdad uou), y esta historia esta basada en los tiempos modernos. Quizá los personajes sean un poco OOC, pero intentaré todo lo posible para que no pase y que sigan con sus ideales y actitudes respectivas! En fin, no debería estar haciendo esto, pero ya que. Ojalá les guste, aunque no tengo mucha esperanza, pero no me aguantaba XD.**_

_DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Les Mis, ni de los personajes, ni actores, solo de la trama de este fic, y si es que eso es posible..._

* * *

_Prólogo_

_Fue en ese entonces cuando Enjolras empezó a acariciar con sus labios el pecho ahora totalmente desnudo de Éponine, recorriendo con sus manos la figura de la chica, deteniéndose en cada momento para apreciar con el tacto la suave piel que residía bajo su cuerpo. Numerosos gemidos se emitían de la boca de Éponine, cada vez más fuertes, mientras sus manos se dejaban ser libremente lideradas por el hombre frente a ella, el cual, en un solo movimiento, la tomo de las dos muñecas, y llevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, mientras con la otra la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia su atlético cuerpo. Sus labios encontraron desesperadamente los de ella, y suavemente comenzó a besarla, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solamente para ellos dos; como si los segundos que antes solían pasar como dagas ahora pareciera como si se hubieran desvanecido dejando nada más que el ligero y duce dolor de lo perdido. Su brazo se aferró al cuerpo de ella, no queriendo dejarla ir nunca más, y sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el fino cuello de Éponine, provocando más gemidos por parte de la última que definitivamente lo incentivaban a no parar de besarla. Las piernas de Éponine se agarraron a la cintura de Enjolras cada vez con más fuerza, mientras este se movía al unísono con ella, danzando los dos como expertos en una pista de baile. ¿Cómo podía ser que habían acabado en esa posición, después de todas esas veces que se decían a sí mismos que lo que sentían por el otro no era más que algo pasajero? ¿Cómo pasó que, después de todas esas veces que Éponine lloró en el hombro de Enjolras, diciéndose a sí misma que él solo estaba ahí como el buen amigo que era puesto que nadie estaba ahí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba -ni siquiera Mairus-, ella terminara apegada a su cuerpo, sudando y con el corazón agitado, sientiendo mucho más que el deseo de tenerlo? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Enjolras, la 'estatua de mármol', finalmente se rompiera al deseo y, lo más probable, a ese sentimiento del que sus compañeros y amigos hablaban con tanta pasión y ensueño? Fue entonces cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron, después de todo ese acto pasional, romántico y desesperado; sus corazones latiendo fuertemente y su respiración agitada al ritmo de las gotas de lluvia que caían fuertemente en el anochecer. Y fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando Enjolras vio una genuina y sincera mirada en Éponine, llena de dulzura dirigida solo a él, que supo que lo que sintió desde el momento en que la vio cruzar el café Musain y que fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo, eso que lo tenía en esa exacta posición junto a ella, fue amor a primera vista._

* * *

A/N: Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, sólo el comienzo e introducción a lo que va a ser una historia llena de..de..de muchas cosas de las cuales aún no tengo ni idea XD GRACIAS!


End file.
